Quatre saisons de Johnlock
by shadowquill17
Summary: Automne, hiver, printemps, été... John et Sherlock traversent les saisons, et moi je vous offre de petits moments de fluff saisonniers pour chaque période de l'année...
1. Automne

**Cher lecteur,**

**J'avais dans l'idée d'écrire quelque chose à l'ambiance très Noël, et puis après je me suis dit que vu ma propension à en faire, j'écrirais sûrement plusieurs scènes de Noël sans aucun rapport avec les autres... et alors une excellente amie m'a sans le vouloir donné l'idée de faire un mini-recueil de quatre scènes Johnlock inspirées des quatre saisons (je sais, j'aurais pu me creuser un peu plus la tête pour le titre, mais bon).**

**Malgré l'usage abusif que je fais de leurs personnages, je tiens à rappeler que John Watson et Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartiennent pas plus que le dragon dans mon salon n'est carnivore: ils sont sortis des entrailles spirituelles (hem, navrée pour l'image repoussante) de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et de ses dignes successeurs Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, cher lecteur, je te souhaite une excellente lecture!**

**...**

_Automne._

Je déteste, je _déteste_ quand Mycroft fait cela: me kidnapper sans explication pour me parler de Sherlock et de ses problèmes, puis me lâcher après un entretien sinistre dans une rue inconnue de moi, et dont je ne sais absolument pas où elle commence, où elle finit, et surtout comment elle va pouvoir m'aider à rentrer à Baker Street.

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches d'un geste rageur. Evidemment, je n'ai pas mon téléphone, et je ne peux qu'espérer voir passer un taxi à proximité qui pourrait me prendre.

Et voilà qu'en plus il se met à pleuvoir.

Une première goutte glaciale s'écrase sur mon nez et je l'essuie d'un geste machinal, mais elle est vite suivie par ses nombreuses froides consoeurs. De grosses gouttes crèvent les nuages qui s'amoncellent au-dessus de ma tête et elles tombent par milliers, se fracassant sur le sol dans un rythme étrangement envoûtant.

Oh, fait chier.

Je n'ai rien contre la météo londonienne, vraiment rien. J'aime son inconstance et cette impression que le ciel n'en fait qu'à sa tête, la vague conviction que le temps peut virer du bleu au gris, du rose au noir, en quelques minutes d'une transition presque artistique. Mais pour assister à ce phénomène fascinant, il va sans dire que je préfère être bien au chaud à Baker Street, blotti dans le canapé moelleux du salon et enroulé dans un tas de couvertures.

De préférence avec Sherlock roulé en boule contre mon flanc.

Je retiens un sourire en remontant au maximum le col trempé de mon pull, et même la sensation désagréable de la laine mouillée contre ma peau ne suffit pas à l'effacer de mes lèvres. La vérité, c'est que la simple pensée de Sherlock suffit à me mettre de bonne humeur. Sherlock et ses longues mains pâles qu'il aime passer sur mon ventre, Sherlock et ses doigts de pieds toujours glacés qu'il frotte amoureusement contre mes mollets, Sherlock et ses boucles folles qui caressent son front quand il penche la tête en me regardant.

Sherlock… et sa haute silhouette sombre qui se dessine soudain à travers le rideau de pluie?

Je me fige et, complètement immobile, je le regarde avec effarement s'avancer droit sur moi à grandes enjambées. Enveloppé dans son long manteau, il brave les intempéries sans ciller, ses yeux incandescents braqués sur moi; il ne s'arrête finalement qu'à quelques centimètres de distance à peine, et un frisson me secoue de la tête aux pieds en sentant son corps si proche du mien. Je le regarde, un peu perdu. Comment a-t-il su que j'étais ici ?

-Mycroft m'a prévenu, dit Sherlock, devinant ma question silencieuse.

Je regarde, presque hypnotisé, les gouttes d'eau glisser lentement jusqu'aux pointes de ses boucles détrempées et rouler sur sa peau luisante.

-Il n'aurait pas dû te condamner à rester dans le froid, continue Sherlock d'un ton amusé, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas su résister à l'idée de me prévenir de ta situation pour me voir accourir à ton secours…

Il réprime un gloussement moqueur.

-Malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître dénué de cœur, Mycroft est désespérément romantique, raille-t-il.

Je lui fais un sourire timide, mais soudain une quinte de toux violente me déchire la gorge. Sherlock fronce les sourcils, une expression inquiète se peignant aussitôt sur son beau visage.

-Tu es resté là combien de temps, John ? demande-t-il d'un ton pressant.

Il se penche sur moi et ses doigts chauds enveloppent mon cou de chaque côté, ses yeux papillonnant de mon pull gorgé d'eau de pluie à mes lèvres engourdies. Ses traits se durcissent.

-Je vais le tuer, je l'entends grincer entre ses dents.

Il se redresse et dénoue calmement son écharpe bleue, avant de la passer tendrement autour de mon cou. Je tente de me dégager, de lui rendre son écharpe, mais ses doigts fermes emprisonnent mes poignets et son regard intense me cloue sur place.

-John, fait Sherlock d'un ton rassurant, tu vas prendre froid si tu ne te réchauffes pas un peu, et nous connaissons tous les deux ta résistance aux basses températures…

Je suis obligé de m'incliner face à cet argument inattaquable; je laisse retomber mes mains avant de fermer les yeux, savourant la douce chaleur de l'écharpe de Sherlock autour de mon cou. Quand je rouvre les paupières, Sherlock s'est également délesté de son manteau et le passe autour de mes épaules d'un large mouvement souple. Malgré la chaleur bienvenue qui envahit mes membres, je me prépare à protester – Sherlock ne porte qu'une chemise, bon sang ! -, mais il m'interrompt d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

Sans surprise, mes mots repartent aussitôt d'où ils venaient et pendant une seconde je me sens fondre contre la bouche de mon amant.

Quand il se sépare de moi, une chaleur subtile se répand comme un liquide brûlant dans tout mon corps, en partant de mes lèvres. Sherlock me donne une brève caresse sur la joue, et je me laisse paresseusement aller contre sa paume.

-On va te ramener au chaud, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Avant de bondir soudain en avant, agitant ses bras tendus dans tous les sens pour attirer l'attention du taxi qui vient d'apparaître de l'autre côté de la rue. Je le regarde se précipiter à sa suite, gigotant comme un fou derrière le véhicule, et j'en profite un peu pour admirer les muscles fermes de son dos et de ses épaules jouer à travers le tissu trempé de sa chemise… La pluie assombit un peu plus sa chevelure indomptable à chaque seconde qui passe, et l'eau ruisselle sur ses bras pour goutter du bout de ses doigts blancs. J'inspire un grand coup, et c'est l'odeur unique de Sherlock qui imprègne d'un coup tout mon corps, s'exhalant comme un sortilège olfactif de son manteau si confortable... ce dernier a réussi à arrêter le taxi et me fait désormais de grands signes triomphants.

Malgré les moqueries de Sherlock, je ne suis pas sûr que Mycroft soit le plus romantique des deux frères Holmes...

**...**

**Hé hé voilà, c'était mon premier essai de courte-fic-en-quelques-chapitres sur du pur fluff Johnlock... j'espère que ça t'a plu! N'hésite pas à laisser une review en attendant le deuxième chapitre, la semaine prochaine!**


	2. Hiver

**Je suis vraiment désolée, mon pauvre lecteur, de n'avoir su tenir ma parole de poster chaque samedi un chapitre de cette fic! Pitié, j'ai été malade, accepte quand même de me lire...**

**Mais voilà finalement le second chapitre, cher lecteur! J'espère qu'il te plaira, malgré son retard inacceptable...  
**

**...**

_Hiver._

Je tends le bras en l'air, essayant une énième fois d'atteindre la haute poutre du plafond, tellement lointaine au-dessus de ma tête… et grogne de frustration quand le bout de mes doigts frôle le bois inégal. Je ne suis juste pas assez grand! Et Sherlock a probablement découpé en tranches notre unique escabeau pour faire une expérience sur l'inflammabilité du bois traité!

Mon regard tombe tristement sur la boule de gui que je tiens au bout de mes doigts, ses petites feuilles brillantes et ses minuscules baies blanches et lisses. Et moi qui voulais faire une surprise à Sherlock… je lance un dernier regard haineux à la poutre si outrageusement inaccessible et me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour une ultime tentative.

Mais je sens alors deux bras m'entourer pour se nouer sur mon ventre; un souffle chaud glisse sur mon cou et une voix de velours murmure à mon oreille :

-Besoin d'aide?

Je sursaute tellement violemment que ma boule de gui m'échappe des mains et va rebondir mollement sur le sol. Je me retourne dans un seul mouvement, pour me retrouver presque collé contre Sherlock, ses bras toujours serrés autour de ma taille, son regard gourmand caressant mes lèvres. Je tente de me dégager, vexé, mais l'étreinte de Sherlock me retient tout contre lui, et sa chaleur traverse ses vêtements pour venir presque sournoisement réchauffer ma peau.

-Pas du tout, je mens en faisant une moue dépitée.

Les bras de Sherlock quittent alors le bas de mon dos et il s'accroupit lentement pour récupérer la fameuse boule de gui. Il se redresse, la regarde avec un intérêt poli, et fait rouler entre ses longs doigts pâles le ruban doré qui devait la fixer à la poutre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? interroge-t-il d'une voix douce.

J'envisage un instant de ne pas répondre et de le planter là, mais finalement ses yeux argentés ont raison de moi et je réponds à contrecoeur.

-Une boule de gui.

-Je vois ça, John, rétorque Sherlock d'un ton impatient, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait chez nous?

Je secoue la tête en signe de refus, mais Sherlock insiste.

-John?

-Très bien! Je voulais l'accrocher sur la poutre, là-haut.

Nous regardons tous les deux la poutre en question, puis le regard de Sherlock revient sur moi et me jauge des pieds à la tête.

-Tu es trop petit, déclare-t-il tranquillement.

-Je sais, merci! je grogne.

Mais Sherlock me prend alors la punaise que je tenais encore dans ma main et, me frôlant légèrement, tend ses longs bras vers la poutre pour y fixer la plante. Quand elle est bien installée, il lui jette un dernier regard comme pour vérifier l'effet général, et ses bras retombent. Il me regarde d'un air intense, ses yeux me dévorant avec avidité.

-Et tout ça pour quoi? dit-il d'une voix presque moqueuse.

Mais je l'attrape soudain par son col de chemise pour l'attirer à moi, et son ton hautain est étouffé quand ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes. Pris par surprise, il ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais bientôt sa bouche bouge contre la mienne avec enthousiasme.

Je n'y vais pas de main morte, alternant explorations impatientes de sa bouche avec la mienne, mordillements de sa lèvre inférieure, ou encore rudes coups de langue sur la chair douce et palpitante. Sherlock gémit dans ma bouche, son corps souple et chaud se frottant doucement contre le mien. Mais déjà je me dégage, délaissant ses lèvres offertes encore tendues vers moi dans l'attente d'un autre baiser.

-Pour _ça_, je conclus simplement, triomphant.

Sherlock, ses pupilles encore dilatées assombrissant son regard, a visiblement du mal à retrouver ses esprits.

-Tu sais, la tradition du baiser sous le gui? j'explique d'un ton hésitant. Je voulais te faire une surprise…

Sherlock me fixe toujours d'un air d'incompréhension, et soudain la réalité me frappe en pleine poitrine.

-Tu ne… je balbutie. _Tu ne connaissais pas cette coutume_?

Il hausse les épaules.

-Pas utile dans une enquête, se justifie-t-il d'un air dégagé.

Mais son regard plein d'un désir retenu et attentif brûle ma peau déjà hyper-sensible. Sans mon consentement, mes bras l'attirent à nouveau vers moi dans un baiser pressant et Sherlock place ses mains contre mon cou, serrant mon visage contre le sien avec avidité. Mais juste avant que mes pensées se fondent en un magma incohérent, je me dégage légèrement.

-Mais, je souffle contre la respiration de mon amant, si un jour l'alibi d'une personne tenait dans le simple fait qu'elle en avait embrassé une autre sous le gui?

Je sens les lèvres de Sherlock s'étirer en un sourire malicieux.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, tu viens de sauver un innocent de la prison…

Sa bouche effleure la mienne dans un frôlement bref et délibérément tentateur et s'éloigne lentement vers ma joue, puis ma tempe, puis enfin mon oreille.

-… parce que je doute d'oublier cette précieuse information à nouveau, sussure-t-il contre ma peau.

Le chatouillis inattendu me fait frémir, et sans plus attendre j'attire Sherlock dans un énième baiser enflammé.

J'ai toujours adoré les traditions de Noël.

**…**

**Hi hi, moi aussi j'avoue bien aimer les traditions de Noël quand c'est John qui essaie de convaincre Sherlock de leur utilité... et toi? Laisse une review! ^^**


	3. Printemps

**Eh bien cher lecteur, je présente devant tes yeux le troisième chapitre de mon recueil de saisons...**

**J'espère que ça te plaira!**

**...**

_Printemps._

Je souris, laissant la brise légère de ce début de mois d'avril caresser mon visage. Les yeux fermés, les bruits du parc sont encore plus agréables; les pépiements aigus des oiseaux au-dessus de ma tête, le bruissement doux du vent frais dans les feuilles des arbres… mes pas me mènent docilement vers l'avant, pas après pas sur le chemin de terre, et je sens de temps à autre le bras de Sherlock frôler le mien.

Je lève les yeux vers lui; il arbore un air franchement maussade. Sherlock a tellement râlé quand j'ai proposé cette balade au parc que j'ai presque failli abandonner l'idée, mais alors Mycroft lui a envoyé un SMS qui l'a plongé dans un état d'agacement tel qu'il a aussitôt accepté ma proposition, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour sortir le plus vite de notre appartement.

Alors nous voilà dehors, Sherlock engoncé dans son manteau noir totalement incongru en cette saison mais dont il refuse obstinément de se séparer, moi marchant à côté de lui, rythmant chacune de ses longues enjambées par deux des miennes. Nous croisons quelques couples, couchés dans l'herbe et assis sur un banc, et tous ont l'air amoureux et comblé des gens qui sortent pour s'embrasser dehors parce qu'il fait beau. Je lance un regard de biais vers Sherlock; ses yeux sont braqués droit devant lui, son nez tendu en avant comme pour scinder le vent en deux. La brise déplace ses boucles brunes avec une délicatesse presque polie, et une mèche de cheveux rebelle vient former une petite pointe arrondie, juste derrière la tendre courbe de son oreille.

Je sens immédiatement le besoin presque douloureux de lisser de la main ce ruban de boucles, mais je me retiens; Sherlock est déjà suffisamment nerveux comme ça.

-Alors? je demande à la place, d'un ton enjoué, maintenant mes doigts fermement en place contre ma cuisse. Ce n'est pas si terrible, pas vrai?

Sherlock me lance un œil ennuyé.

-Tu veux parler du vacarme insupportable que ces volatiles criards produisent? répond-il en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux. Ou de cette lumière aveuglante et totalement hors-saison?

Je sens ma gorge se serrer; Sherlock est presque en train de crier à présent.

-Ou bien peut-être de cette atmosphère écoeurante de bons sentiments et d'hormones déchaînées? finit-il dans un crescendo effrayant.

Je sens ma lèvre inférieure trembler; je suis partagé entre l'envie de pleurer et le désir de gifler Sherlock pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits…

Oh et puis zut.

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée. Sherlock crie mon nom mais je n'hésite pas et continue à marcher; mes yeux me brûlent, je vois flou, mes oreilles bourdonnent. Et moi qui pensais lui changer un peu les idées avec cette balade au parc! J'ai eu bien tort de penser que je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider, lui et ses egos dévorants.

J'entends des pas précipités derrière moi et Sherlock m'attrape par l'épaule, me forçant à me retourner vers lui. Il a l'air normal à nouveau, et ses traits contrits sont déformés par le remords.

-John, je suis désolé, déclare-t-il d'une voix vibrante. Je…

-Laisse-moi! je m'exclame avec colère en me dégageant de son étreinte. J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre de me faire piétiner sans arrêt par tes sautes d'humeur imprévisibles et toujours, _toujours_ agressives…

Sherlock se maintient toujours à ma hauteur; il a l'air complètement paniqué à l'idée de m'avoir blessé pour de bon.

-J'étais de mauvaise humeur contre Mycroft et je me suis défoulé sur toi, explique-t-il d'un air honteux. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit…

Je m'arrête net.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, pas vrai? Les bruits des oiseaux que tu détestes, la brise de printemps, même les amoureux qui s'embrassent dans les coins… tout ça, c'est moi! C'est moi parce que j'aime le printemps, la chaleur du soleil et les feuilles qui remuent dans les arbres!

Sherlock ouvre de grands yeux.

-C'est moi parce que je t'aime, toi, et que je voulais juste te montrer un de mes endroits préférés, je finis faiblement. Alors quand tu dis que tu le détestes…

-John, je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas… dit Sherlock d'une voix suppliante. Je…

-Laisse tomber, Sherlock, je l'interromps, le cœur encore gros. Viens, on rentre.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à repartir vers la sortie du parc, je sens la main hésitante de Sherlock attraper la mienne. Mon cœur s'arrête, et moi aussi; je regarde Sherlock, ses doigts qui enferment les miens, Sherlock à nouveau.

-John… souffle-t-il. S'il-te-plaît.

A ces mots, je sens toute ma colère fondre comme neige au soleil ; les joues de Sherlock sont rosies par l'appréhension, et il a l'air terrifié à l'idée que je me dérobe à nouveau. Je m'approche de lui, mon visage plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

-D'accord, je reste, je lui concède. Continuons cette balade.

Sherlock lâche un long soupir de soulagement ; ses doigts s'enroulent un peu plus fort autour des miens.

-Mais d'abord, embrasse-moi, j'ajoute d'un ton sans appel.

Je sais que Sherlock n'est pas un grand fan des démonstrations d'affection en public, mais là j'ai juste vraiment besoin de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-Là, maintenant ? Devant tous ces gens ? hésite Sherlock.

Mon expression inébranlable semble répondre à sa question, puisqu'il se penche lentement vers moi et me donne un long baiser très doux, ses lèvres chaudes remuant gentiment contre les miennes tandis que sa main glisse derrière ma nuque. Après quelques secondes délicieuses, je me dégage doucement.

-Alors ? je dis d'une voix taquine. Les hormones déchaînées, les bons sentiments... est-ce que c'est si terrible ?

Sherlock, les lèvres encore humides après notre baiser, esquisse un sourire rassuré.

-Je suppose… que je pourrais m'y habituer.

Je lui décoche un sourire éclatant, et nous reprenons notre route, nos doigts toujours entrelacés.

**...**

**Dis donc, on a frisé la dispute, là... j'avoue, je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais m'en sortir en l'écrivant... mais finalement, ahhhhhaaa, tout ce fluff, je meurs! Ouf. **

**Dis-moi si ça t'a plu dans une review, et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre!**


	4. Été

**Cher lecteur, me revoici, avec un nouveau chapitre de fluff saisonnier! Ce chapitre sera évidemment le dernier, puisque j'ai fait le tour des saisons... enfin bon, tu avais remarqué. Alors voici, et amuse-toi bien!**

**...**

_Été._

La chaleur est étouffante. Voilà plusieurs heures que je me tortille dans mes draps brûlants et moites de sueur en tentant par tous les moyens de trouver le sommeil, mais rien n'y fait; je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil.

Nous sommes en plein milieu du mois d'août, et même Londres, la ville où il pleut tout le temps selon les clichés, est touchée par la canicule, à mon plus grand regret.

Et ce n'est pas comme en Afghanistan, où même au milieu du désert, les nuits étaient suffisamment fraîches pour nous permettre de nous endormir sans trop de difficulté...

Non, ici la chaleur se fait encore plus insupportable une fois le soleil couché, et l'obscurité d'ordinaire salvatrice se fait brûlante, gluante, suante. La transpiration forme une pellicule collante sur ma peau incandescente, accrochant mes draps pour rendre mes rares mouvements encore plus laborieux.

Excédé, je me redresse dans mon lit, passant machinalement mes doigts glissants dans mes cheveux trempés; une goutte de sueur froide roule le long de mon épine dorsale. J'ai l'impression d'être serré dans une étreinte de coton, emprisonné de toutes parts dans ses bras chauds et possessifs. La touffeur se love pesamment sur mes bras, sur mes épaules nues, sur mon torse exposé à l'air de la chambre, plaquée sur mon épiderme comme une seconde peau.

Je respire difficilement; l'atmosphère est tellement épaisse que j'ai physiquement l'impression d'inhaler de la mélasse… je porte la main à ma lèvre supérieure, essuyant d'un geste tremblant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui y forment un petit dépôt humide. C'est insupportable, tout mon visage est couvert de cette moiteur tenace.

Je retombe sur mon oreiller, décidé à dormir un peu cette nuit, et je ferme les yeux, mais au même moment la porte s'entrouvre, projetant un rayon de la lumière du couloir sur le lit. Une silhouette se glisse à l'intérieur avec souplesse et referme le battant, replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

-Sherlock… je grommelle en fixant malgré moi ses longs membres pâles qui s'agitent tandis que ce dernier se déshabille rapidement devant le lit. Il faut sérieusement qu'on pense à investir dans un climatiseur. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de fondre…

Sherlock ne porte plus qu'un boxer, et la faible lueur que dispensait son corps luisant disparaît sous les draps chauds dans un bruissement de tissu. Il se rapproche de moi et je comprends une seconde trop tard ce qu'il s'apprête à faire…

-Non! je proteste vivement quand il se blottit contre moi, serrant ses longs bras fins autour de ma taille et collant ses cuisses juste derrière mes genoux.

Quel imbécile, j'ai déjà assez chaud sans qu'il me serre dans ses bras, je ne veux pas exploser! Mais…

Quelle est cette délicieuse sensation qui apaise la brûlure de ma peau et calme le feu de tout mon corps? Je lâche un soupir d'aise dans l'exquise étreinte de Sherlock.

Car il ne me réchauffe pas, bien au contraire… il est glacé!

Délicieusement, merveilleusement, fabuleusement… _glacé_.

-Qu'est-ce que… je dis d'une voix éraillée par la fatigue en tentant de me retourner.

Mais Sherlock me serre un peu plus fort, la peau nue de son ventre frais épousant chaque ligne de mon dos bouillant, et je m'interromps à ce contact si agréable.

-Comment? je chuchote dans le noir.

Je sens Sherlock sourire dans mes cheveux. Même son visage est incroyablement froid, et le bout de son nez caresse mon cuir chevelu dans un doux frôlement de pur délice.

-J'ai vu que tu avais du mal à dormir, murmure-t-il d'une voix câline… alors j'ai pris une douche glacée. Une _longue_ douche glacée.

Il octroie à mon lobe d'oreille un mordillement affectueux, et je retiens un gémissement de plaisir; bon sang, même ses lèvres sont froides comme un glaçon… je me blottis mieux contre lui, savourant sans retenue chaque endroit où nos corps se touchent et où sa peau vient calmement refroidir l'incendie qui gronde sous la mienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais, à propos d'un climatiseur? demande soudain Sherlock.

J'entends distinctement le sarcasme dans sa voix, mais je me sens trop bien pour être tenté de le relever. Je lâche un petit soupir d'aise avant de répondre.

-Je suppose, je dis lentement… que ça peut attendre encore un peu.

Un rire silencieux secoue la poitrine de Sherlock.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, fait-il d'un ton satisfait.

Il se cale mieux contre moi, mais bientôt il dégage son bras de derrière mon dos et je lâche un grognement contrarié.

-Ne bouge pas, Sherlock… je grommelle en me tortillant.

-John, laisse-moi faire, répond la voix basse de mon amant. Je crois bien que l'expert sur les réactions chimiques entre deux corps de températures différentes ici, c'est moi.

Je me prépare à protester; je suis médecin, quand même! mais à ce moment-là Sherlock passe son bras sous ma tête et plaque sa main glaciale contre mon front. J'étouffe un glapissement de surprise en sentant ses doigts frais sur ma peau brûlante. Bon dieu, ce que c'est bon!

Sherlock perçoit le soudain et involontaire relâchement de mes muscles.

-Tu vois? murmure-t-il dans mon oreille.

Son souffle hivernal me fait frissonner de ravissement.

-Mais… je réalise soudain. Tu n'as pas chaud, comme ça, contre moi?

J'esquisse un mouvement pour me dégager, inquiet de provoquer l'inconfort de Sherlock, mais ce dernier me retient fermement entre ses bras.

-Endors-toi, John, murmure-t-il d'une voix tendre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Et je ne devrais pas, non, je ne devrais pas me laisser faire et accepter que Sherlock meure de chaud pour m'aider à m'endormir ! Mais c'est si bon de l'avoir tout contre moi, et il est si frais, et je me sens si bien… J'imagine qu'un petit ami extrêmement résistant à des températures glaciales est un atout non-négligeable en cas de canicule.

Alors, vaincu par la température polaire du corps de mon amant, je m'endors quelques minutes plus tard, toujours blotti dans son étreinte si rafraîchissante.

Et je passe la meilleure nuit de sommeil de mon existence.

**…**

** Eh bien, fidèle lecteur, qu'as tu pensé de ce chapitre final? Dis-moi quelle saison tu as préférée, et si peut-être tu aimerais avoir plus de séries à thème de Johnlock à l'avenir, parce que moi j'ai certainement pris mon pied en l'écrivant...**

**Alors partage tes pensées dans une review! Parce que si cette fic atteint les cinquante reviews... je lui offre une petite soeur à thème! ^^**


End file.
